


花火

by QuauQ



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuauQ/pseuds/QuauQ
Summary: 毕业前夕友情向
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	花火

“三年时光来去匆匆啊，”小金井难得感性一回，抻着筷子夹到了最后一份玉子烧：“没想到是最后一次大家一起吃饭啦！不如木吉给我们大家讲两句吧=w=”

被点到名的家伙手足无措：“诶，说两句？那我想吃那个天妇罗。”

“认真点好吗！”

“哈哈这种事就算了吧，明明日向才是队长不是吗？”木吉铁平推脱着。

“但是这可能是大家最后一次坐在同一间屋子里吃饭了耶，说点激励后辈的话也好吧？”

“后辈们已经很努力了，都值得我骄傲啊。”

“我说，木吉你这个人怎么这么婆婆妈妈的啊？”日向在桌子另一头举起筷子指点着：“让你说你就说好了。”

“对啊对啊，队长都发话了，木吉前辈就不要拒绝了。”

高个的大男孩挠了挠头。

“那我说了——今晚没有铜锣烧，大家也要吃好喝好！干杯！”说完木吉举起了手中的麦茶。

“什么啊？！明明都拿V8想拍下这感人时刻的，结果就这么结束了吗？”

木吉铁平只是憨直地笑着。隔间里闹哄哄的乱作一团，后辈们纷纷争着要和即将离开的学长和教练做最后的留影合念。也有人在说送别词的时候流了两滴眼泪，不过很快就被后面挤上来的人给惊到不知哪个角落里去了。

等一行人从铁板烧店里出来，夜已经很深了。木吉铁平怀里抱着花束和祝愿卡；这是每一个毕业生都有的、来自后辈们的礼物。他朝着车站的方向走去，身后突然传来一阵踏踏踏踏的脚步声。

“木吉！”日向追了上来：“等等，还有个东西给你！”

他匆匆跑上来，将一本书册一样的东西塞进木吉怀里。册子有很精美的封皮，摸得出纸质也一定是上等。封面上印着很大的“Seirin”，底下写着年份和一大排名字。

“这是什么啊？”

“打开看看不就知道了，你是笨蛋吗？”日向一边抱怨着一边接过木吉铁平怀里的花束方便他打开那本册子。

原来是相册啊……木吉铁平翻开封皮，扉页上有一行用粉色闪粉笔娟秀的笔迹，木吉一眼就认出来是相田里子写的：木吉铁平和他的诚凛。

那行日文底下还有一行英文字；字迹还算工整，但在拼写 “Seirin”的时候明显被什么东西蹭了一下涂花了。周围有好几只用不同颜色的笔画出箭头指向被蹭到的那块地方，约好了似的写道：“是火神君的错，请责怪他吧。”

木吉铁平差点笑了，翻过扉页，每一页是一位队员的个人照；每个人手里都拿着什么东西。

木吉铁平不解地看向日向，日向推了推眼镜：“大家本来想送你礼物的，但是你不是下周的火车吗？所以估计这么多东西你带不走，所以大家提议给每个人和他的礼物拍张照做一本相册送给你好了。”

诶？连三年级的大家……也有吗？

“我们三年级本来不想搞得那么恶心的，就这么一回哦，别太把自己当回事了。”日向有点不自在地推了推眼镜：“别在这里看，不然我怕你哭出来丢死人了。”

“哪会！说得好过分啊日向——”

“你快走啦快走啦，不然赶不上末班车了。”

两个男孩子朝车站走去，打打闹闹的好像初中生。来到站台时正好车门要关上，木吉铁平一脚冲了进去，转过身，两扇车门已经合上了。

车门关上离电车开动有一个短暂的空隙，木吉铁平看见站台上的日向双手插着袋，挎着的包是从高一篮球部组建开始就在用的那个。高中三年，不知不觉中日向顺平长高了，比起高一刚建部门时也更有担当了。

衣着打扮还是老样子，但在不知不觉中这段旅程已经走到终点了呢。

那就好好地道别吧，木吉微笑起来。隔着玻璃他举起手，冲表情肃穆的日向挥了挥——

再见。

日向转身，朝着回到地面的楼梯方向走去。

木吉铁平有点失望，感觉就像高一那场球赛后两个人没能好好击掌庆祝时一样。

列车快要驶出站台冲进甬道的黑暗中时，木吉铁平站在车厢里同还在外面慢慢走着的日向擦身而过；他看得分明，日向把眼镜摘了拿在左手，右手捂在脸上不知在干什么。

真是个笨蛋啊，日向。

找了个位置坐下，木吉铁平小心地将相册放置在膝盖上。在翻开第一页前，他还将手在裤子的布料上仔细地擦了擦。

【没道理让后辈们领先是吧，那第一页就是教练我当仁不让了！谢谢铁平两年对篮球部的支撑，没有你就不会有现在的篮球部。进了大学也要继续快乐地打球，不过不要太勉强自己了。教练我对你这人可是看得一清二楚，表面上很开心，所以就算心里不快活也不会让别人发现吧？总之，我进大学也会带出一支最棒的队伍，到时候对上了可别哭哦？——诚凛无敌的男子篮球部教练，相田里子】照片上的里子手里捧着一大锅看上去卖相很不错的咖喱，不过木吉铁平也是地球上最后一个有勇气把这种东西吃下去的人了吧？算了算了，起码看上去还是让人很有食欲的。

【谢谢木吉先辈，真的就像诚凛大家的爸爸一样。你是当之无愧的“铁心”】这句话后面没有署名，但是有一只小小的爪印摁在上面。照片里黑子抱着二号，身边桌子上摆着的是两大包黑糖。

【木吉先辈，我一定会挑起篮球部的责任不会让你们失望的！你在我心里值得二十个汉堡那么多！等我们明年继续守住日本第一，创下不败神话吧！诚凛，一定会赢！——火神大我，p.s. 之前手会抖是二号突然跳出来的错。】果然是火神的风格呢，感觉手指都快被烫伤了。木吉铁平眯起眼数着照片上火神手里端着的汉堡，嘛，还真有二十个，是个较真的后辈呢。

【铁心要放在冰箱里冻冻——伊月俊】说老实话，木吉没能太明白这个笑话，不过对照片里捧着冷笑话大全笑得一脸灿烂的人默念了声谢谢。

再往后翻有水户部和他的摄影集。

小金井和土田手捏的诚凛泥人。

最后还有降旗，河原和福田做的一堆写着“不饶之魂”的臂章。本来以为只有照片而已，但竟然真的从后面的夹页里掉出来一只已经压得扁扁的臂章。

因为每个人都只有一页纸，还被照片占去很大篇幅的缘故，所有人都把字写得小小的。

——有好多话想跟你说呢，木吉先辈。

——还想继续和你一起在球场上挥洒汗水啊，木吉。

——最困苦的时候看到你就觉得有力量，什么都可以忍耐了，木吉。

我也是啊，大家。

也希望和大家继续打篮球，继续在球场上奔跑。希望留在高中时代，希望能把大把的时间花在体育馆里，希望回到每到训练后就会拥挤充满笑闹声的更衣室。

要说谢谢的是我，是同伴们让我重新对篮球燃起了希望。本来的“铁心”是个脆弱的壳子，故才讨厌这个称呼，后来因为抱着要保护大家的信念而渐渐充实起来，成长为真正的坚不可摧。而现在，大家都已经可以独当一面了。

不想和你们在一起的时光成为过去。

不想一同抛洒的泪水和欢笑成为昨天。

不想心中的悸动与困扰因为经年而失去鲜活。

还有太多的事情想和大家一起做啊！

空旷的车厢里只有电车开动时的声音。

——哐呛哐呛哐呛

木吉铁平眼眶有点酸酸的，他抬头望向车窗外的黑暗——其中会有显眼的红色指示灯偶尔闪过。

但我们都要成长，就像电车要朝前行进。电车可以回到起点，我们却只能将彼此留在记忆中的站台上。

正因生命的短暂才能察觉这悠闲时光中的美好。时刻已到，就是旧的结束与新的开篇。

我们可以暂时躲在不舍中哭泣，但一定要在明天，在明天擦干眼泪走向新的旅程。

请相信，会有新的伙伴在路口等待着。

毕竟——

往事已去，不再归来。


End file.
